As mobile devices have become more common and more powerful, new methods of using such mobile devices have developed. In particular, new methods of sharing content, such as media content applications and so forth, have arisen in which a mobile device is able to share its screen to a media device. Such methods are often referred to as screen mirroring. Screen mirroring enables a mobile device, such as a mobile phone, to direct a media device to a source of content to generate a display so that, for example, media displayed by the mobile device is displayed at a display that is associated with a media device, such as a television.
For various reasons, such as improved security, branding, and access control, content providers may provide applications that enable access to their content. For example, a television content provider may provide a media device that executes a media access application that is configured to access content from the television content provider. Such media devices that execute applications to access content may also be able to execute applications for other functions, such as communications (e.g., video conferencing and games). Since content provider networks associated with media devices are often secured, applications that are executable by the media device may be limited to those approved or provided via the content provider. Additionally, content catalogs associated with content providers as well as public content catalogs such as Google Play catalog or the iTunes application catalog have a large selection of applications (Google Play is a registered trademark of Google Inc. of Mountain View, Calif., and iTunes is a registered trademark of Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.). Accordingly, it may be difficult for a user to find a specific application via an open content catalog that corresponds to or is useable with a specific content provider's media device.